Assets, such as electrical and mechanical equipment, are used for a variety of applications and typically require routine maintenance. In order to maintain the asset and confirm that the asset is operating within set parameters, measurement and/or calibration devices may be used to measure the asset's current operating parameters. Often, measurement data generated by the measurement and/or calibration devices is monitored over a period of time to provide a more detailed understanding of the asset's operation. Maintaining measurement data over periods of time may be difficult, particularly when there are various types, quantities, applications, etc., of the asset involved.